The Unicorn Five
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Santana is one of the most well-known talent scouts in the entertainment business, and when she goes to an underground dance club in the heart of Chicago, she discovers a group of dancers who might very well be the next big thing. Little does she know, she may discover love along the way.


**Why do I do this to myself? I always take up new projects when the old ones aren't done, but I PROMISE you guys, updates will be on the way in a timely manner! This was an idea originally thought up by ink-knights-folly on tumblr, who saw a gif of a breakdancer and got this idea. This story won't be very long (I hope), because I have my other stories to work on as well as school and I have to make time for my girlfriend as well. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this!**

**PS – Artie can walk in this story. **

…**.**

"Lopez, can you _please _tell me what we're doing here?"

Getting caught in downtown Chicago at this time of night wasn't exactly ideal, but I'd heard from a friend that there were a few small gems among the rough if I looked in the right place. After hours of searching around online, I'd finally found the perfect place to go on my so-called "treasure hunt." An underground nightclub. One people only knew about if they were in the loop. It was called Subwoofer, and supposedly, it was a club for dancers.

I'd been working as a talent scout for going on four years now, and in that time since I was twenty-two, I'd made more people famous than I ever thought I would in four years. I was the top talent-scout in the region, and I was on a new mission: find dancers. With the new Step-Up movie that came out not too long ago and all of the dancing shows on TV, being a dancer has become more and more popular in pop culture. People want to see it on TV, they want to be impressed and amazed by the athleticism of it all. I couldn't have found a better time to start looking for my next big act.

"Cool it, Puck," I snap at my best friend as I lead him down an alley towards the entrance I was told to go to. "Everything's fine. I'm just doing a little gold mining, if you feel me." At the door, the bouncer asks for my ID, something that _still_ happens, despite me being 26. I guess that's the price of looking young. Puck follows me inside the club and from the very start I can tell that it's going to be a long night.

"What is this place?" Puck says into my ear over the blaring hip-hop music.

"Subwoofer!" I shout back, "It's where the underground dance scene is!"

Puck nodded absently, not _really_ interested now that a couple of girls have looked his way, "Do you need me?"

I roll my eyes and shove him towards the bar, "Go have some fun, Fuckerman! I'll text you if I need you!" He grins and shoots me a thumbs up before heading over towards a redhead who had eyed him earlier. I made my way through the crowd, dodging offers to dance left and right until I reach an open spot against a brick wall on one side of the dance floor. The DJ booth is perched up on a platform and to my left, and it looks like the MC is about to speak. Right on cue, the music cuts and everyone turns their attention to the big, black dude up on the platform. He reminds me of Big, from Rob and Big and I laugh to myself.

"Yo, yo, yo! Whaddup Chicago?" He chants. The crowd cheers. "Hey we got somethin' real special planned tonight! Y'all already know! But can I get a drum roll please?" He pauses before chanting, "Dance Wars! That's right! Everyone's favorite event of the year! Where local groups go head-to-head right here at Subwoofer to win the title of the top crew in Chicago! This year, we have a lot of surprises in store, so let's get it poppin' with some exhibition matchups! First up, from just a block away on second street, a Subwoofer favorite, the Unicorn Five!"

Suddenly, the crowd roars as the five dance team members step out into the open dance space waving and grinning as they prepare to do their routine. From my place I can see them all pretty well. My attention is thrown when I see it's three girls and two guys. One of the guys is a long and lean asian guy, the other is a shorter, brown-haired white guy with glasses who looks about my size. As for the girls, one of them is brown-haired with blue eyes and she's got a petite frame. She has the biggest smile on her face. The next one is a dark-skinned girl with short hair and a more athletic figure. Last, my eyes move to who appears to be the leader, a tall, toned blonde with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. She's talking to the group, giving them their last notes before the routine begins to the song 'Bangarang' by Skrillex.

My eyebrows shoot up when I see the group start moving in sync, popping and locking in perfect harmony, looking almost robotic. As the song progresses, each dancer gets a solo, showing of their rather impressive break-dancing moves and stunts. However, my eyes stay trained on the blonde girl. The way she moves is unlike anyone I've ever scouted. It's fluid and effortless and by the time the song is over, I'm clapping and cheering along with everyone else. I send a quick text to Puck.

_Sent: I think we've just found the next big thing Puck._

….

**So, I should probably tell you that these chapters and stuff aren't going to be nearly as long either. It makes updating more often easier. Will continue this tomorrow!**


End file.
